


孤儿院的幽灵

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 是以前跟友友们说过的内容～幽灵哈X孤儿光
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	孤儿院的幽灵

**Author's Note:**

> 01-04

「光！？光！！」

一名中年妇女有些不满地喊著这个名字。她的身上有著廉价的珠宝装饰，不，那与其说是珠宝装饰不如说是几个铜币就能买来的玻璃赝品。混浊，颜色不均，怎么看都不像是能够放在身上的东西。比起挂在自己的身上，更多人是拿它来当居家装饰的摆放。但对于这个女人来说，这已经是现在她能拿得出手最好的东西。

这里是孤儿院，任何一笔支出花费都要精打细算。如果不是考虑到有些收养人很在乎这些形式上的东西，认为没有最基本的装饰品就不算是礼貌，那么这名女人大概宁可会拿那些铜币去买一点黑面包而不是这些不能吃的玩意。想到了黑面包，她又开始感到不安。厨房柜子里面只剩下几条干硬还有些发酸的黑面包，大概还能吃上两天。如果拿不到赞助，在政府终于记得拨款下来之前他们恐怕就没有什么东西吃了。

她的身边已经围绕了几个穿著破旧但是已经努力把脸给洗干净的孩子，他们看著有些困惑不解也有些著急，不知道为什么在这样的”大日子”里面光会就这么不见了。

「啊！他会不会跑到东馆了？」一个和光比较要好的孩子突然这样说著，眼睛不断地往窗外看去。从那巨大的落地窗看出去，恰好可以看见与这里相对的另一个建筑物。那是比这里要破旧却也看著似乎更华丽的建筑，据说在一两百年或者更早之前那是属于大贵族们居住的屋子。不过比起过去那辉煌的历史，在当地人眼中那更多是一个华丽而闹鬼的屋子。

没人知道这栋建筑物是从什么时候开始座落于那里，古老华丽的就不像是这个城镇会有的东西。即使失去了负责交税的人，当地市政府也是这些年才终于敢以政府的名义强行改装了位于西座的屋子充当孤儿院使用。而那传说有大贵族居住过的东座，他们不要说去了，就连眼神都不敢乱飘。

「咳！真是个不听话的孩子！我说了几次让他不要去那里？」妇女无奈地跺脚，将那几个洗干净的孩子拉到自己身边。「算了，我们就先不管他了！你们还记得我昨天跟你们说的东西吗？要表现出得体的教养还有礼仪！停下！不要以为我在跟你们开玩笑！那些个先生太太们很看重这个！你们可以不会很多东西，但至少要表现出乖巧的样子知道吗？」

她说话的语气快速而带著急切，让那些孩子也不自觉地紧张起来。

他们是该紧张。她忍不住这样想著。毕竟在这个经费不是很够的孤儿院里面，早点被一些体面的先生太太们领走，或许对他们来说才是好的。当然，这名充当孤儿院院长的妇女也心知肚明，并不是所有被领走的孩子都能过上他们幻想的那种幸福快乐的日子。但……或许还是能有点希望。

「我听到声音了！」一个耳朵比较灵敏的孩子如此说著，她连忙收起脸上原本担忧的表情。  
「好了！通通跟我出去迎接人家！要表现好知道不？！就算不被领养走，拿点捐款什么的你们就能喝上肉汤了知道吗？」

她稍稍整理整理自己的衣服，抬头挺胸地带著那些孩子们往外走去，迎接不远处从大门口开来的黑色马车。看著那从车上下来，带著些许高傲的先生太太，院长就觉得无奈。要是光在这里的话，或许很快就可以被领走吧？那样可爱活泼的孩子，究竟是为什么总是不喜欢出现在这样充满希望的场合里呢？

**

「我以为哈迪斯跟你说过了，今天你该好好地待在你院长妈妈的身边？」一抹半透明的影子做出张望的举动，随后带著笑意对身边的男孩开口。男孩比幽灵要矮得多，几乎只到对方腰的位置。

「希斯拉德，我不想去。」男孩的声音少了平日的快活，看著确实有些心事的模样。他踢著脚边的碎木头，将那小块东西从地毯的这一头踢到了另外一头。而在他旁边的幽灵则是默默思考著这东西从前究竟是什么模样，他不太记得了，并不是因为死亡了太久让他的记忆丢失，而是他原本就不在意这样的东西。

他饶有兴趣地看著男孩故做大人模样的叹气，随后又偷偷摸摸地看著他。

「希斯拉德，你说哈迪斯会生我的气吗？」男孩小心询问的面貌在幽灵脑海中与多年前的模样结合。那时候的他自己也是这般小，好笑地看著那人小心地凑过来，询问他觉得哈迪斯会不会生气。在大多时候希斯拉德喜欢开那人的玩笑，有时候会说那人很生气，有时候又说那人不会生气。他看著眼前的男孩一如当初那般询问，不知怎地突然想到了那最后一日。

「你自己去看看他吧。」他蹲下来，半透明的手轻轻抚摸著新生故友的脑袋。或许因为现在是夏日的缘故，幽灵带来的低温并没有让男孩不舒服，反而是让他开心地笑眯了眼。「或许哈迪斯会生气，但是你要知道…他不会一直生你的气。」

男孩半懂不懂地点点头，绕过了希斯拉德往另外一扇门跑去。男孩都还没敲几下门，那厚重的木门就直接打开。希斯拉德轻轻笑了，如果哈迪斯真不想要与那人见面的话，他有的是法子不让那人靠近这个房间……或者说，就连这座东馆都进不来才是。男孩能出现在这里，本身就已经代表了那人的一个态度。

**

光小心地看著坐在窗边的幽灵。或许是因为那巨大落地窗透著冬日阳光的缘故，名为哈迪斯的幽灵感觉要比平日要更显透明一些。阳光穿透他的身体落到了积满灰尘的地毯上，再再地说明了此人不存于世的道理。光快速跑了过去，歪过头去小心地看著对方。

「哈迪斯，你在生气吗？」  
「我生气有用吗？」

那双金色的眼睛扫了过来，就像是幽暗密径中突然亮起的灯火，有些冰冷却又透出一股暖意。光有时候忍不住这么想，若是在这人还活著的时候，那双带著生气的双眼应当和落日或者日出时候的太阳一般耀眼吧？想到这里他就忍不住有些可惜起来。

「你又想些什么东西？真是的……明明脑瓜子就不太好，却总是有些奇思妙想。」幽灵戳了戳光的脑袋，却也没有阻止这不到自己腰高的孩子亲近自己。光明白这就是代表哈迪斯真的没有生气的意思，他有些开心地笑著，就这么在那人身边玩耍起来。说来也奇怪，曾经的他喜欢在太阳下奔跑，喜欢穿过外头的山丘，跟著其他小伙伴在草地上疯玩。今天是英雄打魔王的游戏，明天是海盗与军官的对决。

然而那是在遇见哈迪斯之前的事情了。光也说不上为什么，外头灿烂的阳光与如茵草地依旧吸引他，但是他每次去和伙伴们玩的时候，却总是忍不住回头看著那彷佛蒙上一层阴影的华美建筑。他会习惯性地看著那巨大的落地窗，想要透过那层玻璃看见那双金色眼睛的主人。他也不明白自己为何对这个幽灵如此眷恋，却总是有一种不能把这人放著不管的念头。于是光来到了这里，先是努力爬过一堆障碍，然后走过长长的走廊走到这个房间来。

哈迪斯会给他念书，念那些复杂而又难以理解的诗句。光其实对那些诗词什么的押韵或者引用并不是很在意，但是他喜欢哈迪斯的声音所以也就这么窝在他怀中听对方说话。有时候他会这么睡著，醒来的时候就总是已经回到了西馆自己的房间里。他曾经问过几次其他人知不知道自己怎么回来的，却总是被嘲笑说你自己走回来的，还问什么呢？他曾经怀疑过哈迪斯是不是想要夺取自己的身体，毕竟有些鬼故是就是这样说的。然而那样的怀疑只存在很短的时间，才出现也就这样结束了。

他相信对方不会伤害自己，尽管没有任何的理由但是他相信哈迪斯。

这么想著的光开心地拿著自己喜欢的书本，将它放到了幽灵的腿上让对方给自己念故事书。那有著金色眼睛的幽灵，有些复杂地看著这个不怕死的小子一眼，随后让他趴到了自己的腿上，一边摇晃著腿一边听著他念起那破旧的书本—一如曾经的时光一般，

夕阳西下，那对有著高级黑色马车的夫妇领著一个幼小的孩子往外走去。女院长露出了笑容，既是祝福那个孩子，也是为了到手的捐款。半透明的幽灵抱著幼小的孩子在满是灰尘的长廊上行走，也就只有他所在的地方彷佛被隔离出了一个特殊的空间，那里既没有灰尘也没有潮湿的霉气，有的只是淡淡的古龙水的香气。那个味道，曾经是那个人自己制作出来的香水。

然而你什么都不会想起来。

幽灵平静地想著，伸手戳了戳幼童软嫩的脸。

「你以后要怎么办呢？」穿著深色长袍的女性幽灵突然出现。她就像是个影子一般，比抱著孩童的幽灵要更加模糊不清。她问著眼前的人，有些好奇对方到底会给予她什么样的回答。虽说她并没有看透灵魂的能力，但是希斯拉德和哈迪斯会这样对待的，应该也就只有那个人了。在她对面的男人不说话，只是抱著沉睡的孩子往西边那曾经是给佣人居住的房屋走去。女性幽灵也没有追上去，只是淡淡地说。「哈迪斯，我们都已经死了，他还活著。」

在这么说了以后，女性幽灵缓慢地消失，就像是已经燃尽的炉火上头那缕烟。在前面抱著孩子的幽灵明白，她不会再出现了。那并不是第一个消散于此的幽灵，在此之前还有那布里亚勒斯以及拉哈布雷亚。老实说，在拉哈布雷亚消散以后，座镇爱梅特赛尔克之位的哈迪斯就明白，以格约姆的消散不过是迟早的事情。

那是自然的规律，在主神佐迪亚克消失，世界彻底被改变之后他们就终有一天面临这样的命运---迎来他们迟来的安息。

「嗯……」小小的孩子在他怀中转了一圈，原本面朝外头的脸转入了幽灵的怀中。他应当感觉冰冷而感到厌恶，然而小小的孩子却笑著，抓著那只有以太凝结的衣服笑了。

拥有金色眼睛的幽灵脸上挂著他自己并未察觉的微笑，在他所到之处地面结霜，生灵逃离而植物枯萎。一些已经熟睡的孩子开始不安地扭动身体，就连女院长本来看著捐款而开心笑著的笑容都彻底消失。

她不安地看著落地窗外，那里什么都没有，但是却又让她觉得彷佛有什么东西从黑暗中来。她下意识地抓紧手中的十字架项炼，渴望从那个项炼里面获得力量。她低语著祷词，一边觉得自己想太多，一边已经去拿钥匙打算巡逻一圈。而此时那幽灵已经进入屋内，原本躲在暗处不为人知的东西都后退臣服，屋子里获得了彻底的安静。

那躲在黑暗中的东西不敢相信地看著眼前的小小孩子，他被曾经与十四人协会统领这里的爱梅特赛尔克大人抱著。看上去那样的舒服安详，脸上还带著眷恋。那究竟是什么样的存在？

残存于世，属于古老时代的遗物忍不住想要抬头看。然而才看到了一些东西，却又马上把自己的头给低下来。尽管那只不过是一个幽灵，将小小孩子放回床上而已。

「不要离开我，哈迪斯。」

在幽灵即将离开的时候，那孩子精准地抓住他的衣角，说出这样的话。

「真是个任性小鬼。」幽灵冷笑地扯回自己的衣角，那动作又快又稳，并没有给年幼的孩子造成什么伤害或者不舒服。他有的时候会怀疑，这个以孩子的模样重新出现在他面前的人到底有没有属于过往的记忆？

如果有，他怎么只说了这样的话？哈迪斯不觉得那人恢复了记忆还会和自己假装是个孩子。他想要问他当年为什么离开，在所有古老神秘都挺身应对天灾，在所有的东西都消失之后他为什么没有回来？  
如果没有……

看著那熟悉的动作，幽灵满心复杂地消失在漆黑的房间中，只留下微笑地抓著床单的孩子。

**

时至今日，光仍然觉得那天的会面很是不可思议。

孤儿院里面向来没有什么像样的玩具，几个木偶已经发白洗得几乎已经失去原本的模样。上面曾经沾满过各个孩子们的口水，泥水以及其他各种各样不会让人想要知道的液体。但即使如此，想要抱抱那样的褪色小熊，也得经过一番争抢才行。而不太玩玩具或者不打算和小小孩子们争抢的大孩子们则是大多去外头玩耍，他们会捡拾地上的小石头，树枝，树叶之类的东西当玩具。女孩们穿著破旧的裙子，有的幻想会有一对有钱的父母来接走自己，有的则是考虑长大了要去哪里打工。

他们之中只有最富有天分的孩子才会被院长妈妈塞去学校念书，毕竟以目前的水平来说他们没法让所有孩子都能上学。会写自己的名字，会算一点数，在大多人看来也已经很足够了。

光那日和几名男孩一起玩著冒险游戏，女孩们则是在一旁玩著扮家家酒。意外在此发生，也不知怎地原本要好的两个女孩突然吵起架来，扯著对方的头发似乎是在打架。有的男孩鼓噪著让她们打得更凶一些，光则是连忙上前阻止的人。几名男孩与女孩拉开吵架的两人，一问之下才知道其中一个不小心把另一个的项炼扔进了那黑黑的东馆里头。

「那是我妈妈给我的！！！」一直以来不爱说自己为什么有这东西的女孩大哭，另一个一听这话也连忙低头道歉。孤儿们沉默不语，父母这类的话题向来最为触动他们。几个人有些头疼地看著东馆，那是他们被反覆告诫不能够前去探险的地方。其实就算没有那些告诫，他们一看这样的地方也不想进去，只想要躲得越远越好。他们没人能说出来是因为什么，只是本能地对东馆感到恐惧。

「我…我长大以后赔你一条！」那不小心把朋友的项炼弄丢的女孩低头说著，另一名女孩只是哭却不肯回答。在场的众人都明白，母亲给予的礼物那是不一样的，并不是别的什么东西可以替代。

但是那又有什么办法呢？那条项炼已经落到了东馆里面，落到那里了就几乎等于是就彻底没有了。

「我去吧！」就在众人想著怎么安慰那名可怜同伴的时候，光这样开口。他的眼睛清澈如万里晴空，稍稍卷起本来就不怎么合身的袖子，似乎是要直接走入东馆去替那女孩把东西捡回来。

几名男孩女孩围了上来，对光忍不住一直摇头想要劝阻他不要做出这样的傻事。

「那可是东馆！」一名脸上有雀斑的男孩如此说。平日里他可是最让院长妈妈头疼的一个人，几乎什么样的规矩都想著办法打破。但是唯有这东馆，男孩听从了院长妈妈的警告，就连那扇模糊的玻璃窗都不敢靠近。

然而光似乎是那唯一的例外。其他孩子们互相看了几眼，随后敬畏又恐惧地看著那东馆的位置。光却觉得，那东馆里头彷佛有什么东西在呼喊他。他对伙伴们笑了笑，就直接去寻找可以钻进东馆的地方。他绕著东馆走了一圈，这占地面积广大的建筑让他花了不少时间。等光终于找到一个地方勉强钻进去，太阳已经逐渐西斜落下。

男孩睁大眼睛四处张望，不一会儿就找到了落在满是灰尘地毯上的小小项炼。一般来说，现在的他应该原样从方才进来的地方离开，去和他的朋友们会合并把项炼给那个哭泣的女孩才是。然而光却不自主地被这尘封的大庄园感到兴趣，绕著只有蜘蛛网而没有蜘蛛的柜子转，看著里面那些华美的瓷器。

如果是别人在这里，或许会感到兴奋。那些都是属于过去美丽的遗留，拿去卖给古董店肯定都会有好的价格。然而光只是这样看著，绕著那些美丽的东西转了几圈就离开。他一直往东馆的身处走去，穿越了无人的舞会大厅，罩满白布的会客室，以及上面仍摆放著精美餐具与银制烛台的餐桌。

在他的视线里这里彷佛以灰尘与光影，出现了属于过去的幻影。高大的大人们穿著宽大的袍子，一个袍子就可以给好几个孩子当被子盖。他们穿梭于走廊上，时而交谈时而像是有些忧愁地抱著什么东西往前走。

光最后是在一扇厚重的木门前面停下来，在这里那些幻影看著更真实了。有一个似乎蹲了下来还想跟光说话，但是他的话语就像是在世界的另外一头，听得并不是很真切。他困惑地看了那巨大的幻影好一会儿，最终那幻影自己离开了，穿过了厚重的木门直接到了房间的另外一头。

男孩想要跟上去，所以他推开了那扇门。而在那扇门的后面，他看见了那彷佛沉睡于半空中的幽灵，他看起来要比那些幻影更实体一点，却依旧能透过他的身影看见挂在后面的画。男孩就像是不知恐惧为何物一般地走了上前，绕著幽灵看了一圈在等他醒来。然而幽灵并没有清醒，只是看著与之前看过的那些瓷器没有两样，彷佛是一个华美的装饰品。

「你为什么看著睡上去那么不开心呢？」光喃喃自语地问著，然而这里没有人给一个才十岁的孩子回答。他又转过头去，看起了周边的东西。那是由看著就很好的木头钉成的书架与厚重大桌所构成的房间，书架上面还有一堆光看不懂的书籍。而位于书桌背后，有一幅巨大的画像。那画像上头看著是两个人，其中一个的脸因为时间久远而看得不真切，另一个看著似乎就是这幽灵。

男孩快速地跑到了画前，细细地观察那金边的画框以及底下的铭牌。那铭牌上面有两个名字，一个光不会念，另外一个则是院长妈妈跟他们说故事时候说过的名字。

「哈迪斯。」

男孩念出了那个名字，有什么东西开始发生转变，就好像是陈旧的木门终于被人打开，又或者是坚冰上头出现了细小的裂痕。光有些害怕，有些想要离开这里，然而他回过头，正好撞进清醒过来的幽灵那双金色的眼中。

幽灵从原本半躺著的姿势坐了起来，那模样看著就像是坐在什么虚空的王座之上。光有些紧张，不知道是不是该行一个院长妈妈教给他们的礼。然而在他来得及做什么之前，幽灵已经开口说话了。

**

「说起来，当时我以为哈迪斯要吃了我呢。」十一岁的孩子坐在幽灵的怀中，一边看著故事书一边发出了笑声。幽灵挑起了眉毛，看著想要说些什么嘲讽的话语最后也什么都没说。光很喜欢坐在哈迪斯的怀中，他自己也不知道那是为什么。他靠著幽灵听对方给自己念书，泛黄的纸张上面印刷的文字描绘著他所不曾见过的风景。

「你想出去吗？」幽灵并没有回应光之前的话语，而是突然这样问著。  
「是说工作吗？」光下意识地反问。到了他们这样的年龄，在四周人看来已经算是个大孩子。如果不是因为先前颁布了新的法规抓得紧，他们早在九岁的时候就该去给人当童工了。然而现在，童工规定的时间得是十二岁。

「……差不多吧。」幽灵这样说著，光开始低头算著自己可以做些什么。他想了很多，从派报纸到给餐庭厨房当小工。他笑著对幽灵说，或许总有一天他可以去书上说过的那些地方好好看看。

他以为幽灵会为了自己开心，却没想到看见对方本就苍白的脸色看著似乎更不好了。男孩小声地道歉，他觉得对一个必须滞留于庄园的朋友说什么去世界各地冒险，似乎是不太好。

「哈迪斯，对不起。不要生我的气好吗？」男孩拉著幽灵的衣角，赖在对方怀中不停撒娇地道歉。他亲吻著幽灵的脸庞，也不在乎那冰冷的空气以及森冷的气息。他只想亲吻对方，在那苍白的脸上留下小小的温度。幼小的男孩站在了幽灵的怀中，抱著对方蹭了又蹭。这模样要是让旁人看来怕是温馨又惊悚，特别是幽灵那阴寒的气息光是大人站在这里怕是都要吓哭。

然而在男孩这般举动之后，幽灵似乎叹了一口气，拍了拍男孩的后背就把人又搂抱在怀里。金眼的幽灵并没有回答男孩自己是否还在生气，又或者自己为了什么而生气。他只是抱著男孩，继续读起了原本中断的游记。

隔天，在选择跟著商船在船上当个学徒或者在附近面包店里打工的时候，光犹豫了许久，最终选择了留下来。他的眼睛渴望地看著那拿著小包袱上船的同伴，有那么瞬间他也想要飞奔上船去体验新的生活与世界。然而每当他有了这样的念头，那双金色的眼睛却总是出现在他的脑海里。

\--我答应你，哈迪斯。  
\--等所有事情解决了！我就会回来这里。  
\--到时候我会一直留在你身边。  
\--所以不要生气了，好吗？

**

幽灵会不会作梦？  
这是一个曾经流行过一阵子的辩论议题。那时候的时光仍然美好，魔法与科技共存，人们一边与过去的精灵相处一边探索著未来。说来也奇怪，在那样的年代明明有诸多精灵或者各种遗留的古代生物，却并不怎么会出现幽灵。当然，那时候有人能用召唤类的魔法将灵魂从冥府唤出，成为自己的使魔。然而那些用魔法召唤而出的灵魂与幽灵又有本质上的不同，不能够一概而论。

有人主张说，幽灵不会作梦。梦是属于生物大脑的活动，是在白日的辛劳以后停下来修整自己的自然机转。也有人采取比较浪漫的说法，认为那或许也牵扯到了灵魂魔法，所以幽灵应当也是会作梦的。

他们并没有一个统一的答案，这样的议题后来成为了学校给学生练习辩论用的题材。然而真正成为幽灵之后，那曾经善良友善的人们才明白，幽灵可以作梦也可以不作梦，当时那二元的辩论没有一个算是答案。

以实际需求来说，幽灵并不需要作梦。他们确实已经脱离了生物生理的范围，并没有存在制造梦境的大脑。然而他们也可以作梦，以灵魂魔法的力量让自己回忆起过去，或者单纯把自己封印起来。特别是在那漫长而没有意义的消耗中，他们除了将自己封印起来沉浸于过去的梦境，也没有什么其他的方式来打发时间。

哈迪斯并不是上述的二者之一，至少他并不是单纯因为打发时间才陷入沉睡。议会的人们与其他同胞不同，他们身负了更多的责任。他们一点点地送走了那些曾经留存于世的奇幻生物，以这座东馆为桥梁地让他们前往了另外一个世界。每当送走一些人，他们的力量都会有所消耗，不得不依靠睡眠来恢复。然而这也不过是治标不治本，毕竟灵魂力量的消耗在这个世界是不可能有补充的机会。

而与其他议会的同伴又有所不同，除了完成自己的职责外哈迪斯也在等著一个人。那是灾难开启之前就努力去寻找解决办法的人。他离开了故乡，说是要去拜访远处的龙族，或者沉睡于海底的妖精。那人希望能够有更好的办法，希望世界能恢复原本的模样。然而直到终末到来，哈迪斯依旧没等到那个人。

「他不会回来了。」议长拉哈布雷亚如此说。他并不是故意要刺激眼前的同僚，只是单纯地在诉说一个事实。早在他们都还活著的时候，就没人认为那个人真的能够完成拯救所有人的任务。他们并不抱持希望地看著那人离去，也并不对那人无法回来感到诧异。

名为哈迪斯的幽灵没有给予拉哈布雷亚任何回应，只是摸了摸手上的戒指不发一语。而在那之后，拉哈布雷亚也没有再跟他说过类似的话题。做为议长，他是最早燃尽自己力量前往另外一个世界的成员。在拉哈布雷亚消散的时候，任何人都能看出以格约姆也想要跟著他一起离开。然而那名一直以来都坚毅的女性，直到最后都没有背弃以格约姆的职责。

直到那小小的，令人怀念的故友重新出现。  
直到自己灵魂的力量也彻底消散。  
到了那个时候，以格约姆才放下了自己的职责。

**

光有些分不清楚他在东馆里面和哈迪斯待了多久。  
他好像在哈迪斯的身边待了很长的时间，然而每次都觉得那些时光短得不可思议。  
时间总是过得那样快，彷佛他还是那小小孩子，在早上吃完了院长妈妈给的清如水的稀汤，做完了自己那份家庭代工（顺便也帮别人做了），提前拿了中午那份一小块干面包后偷偷摸摸地爬到东馆，走到熟悉房间听哈迪斯给他念书。

然而在那日出日落交替之后，他的身体开始成长，尽管因为食物缺乏的关系并没有那么健壮，但总体来说还算是一个健康的孩子。这些年来院长妈妈也已经放弃让他领养到一个好人家，反正每次有人来领养孩子光必定是第一个躲起来的。头上已经有不少白头发，脸上也多了许多皱纹的女人想了想，最终猜测光是不是舍不得这里。

孤儿院当然不是什么太好的地方，漏水的屋顶，破损的窗户以及墙面。每到冬天，从那破口灌进来的呼啸北风总是让人冷得不停颤抖。几乎所有孩子都梦想离开这样的环境，这倒不是说他们不知道感恩，毕竟他们自己也心知肚明，比起那些被扔到了孤儿院以外的地区而可能早早死去的孩子，他们毫无疑问是幸运的。然而人想要好一些的生活总是正常，尽管嘴上会说著喜欢大家，但是大多的孩子在有人可能要来领养他们的时候总是会第一时间把自己收拾得干干净净。

「傻孩子……」院长夫人在自认为想通的瞬间有那么短暂时间的感慨。她是出于信仰所以愿意到这样的地方，也不是很指望这里的孩子能够对她抱有什么样的感情。然而有那么一个孩子愿意留在自己身边，已经开始上了年纪的女性还是有些高兴。她下意识地忽略了光开始不同于其他人的谈吐和用词，尽管说话的语气一如既往地没有变化，但是有些高级用词实在不是她能够给的教育里面能学来的。曾经有那么些时候她也不免有些困惑，最后只能猜测大概是因为光老喜欢往东馆跑去，可能在那里看了一些书也不一定。

孤儿院的女院长并没有发觉，现在几乎所有人都已经接受了光时常会跑去东馆的这个习惯。一开始他们还有些困惑与害怕，并不理解那样恐怖的地方为什么光那么喜欢去。然而那样的困惑恐惧就像是被风吹过一样一下子就消失，他们简单而平静地接受了这个现实，并习以为常到完全不觉得有什么不对的地方。

这就好像光本来就该在那里一样。  
从他还不到院长妈妈的胸部高，直到少年的躯体开始抽芽生长到比院长妈妈高了那么一些。他们已经习惯了光在做完自己的活以后消失。光自己当然也已经习惯了这样的生活，那对他来说就像是喝水呼吸一般自然。

他曾经以为这样的生活并不会产生变化，直到那天的到来。

那是一个梦境，让人舒服发软的梦境。光发现自己彷佛躺在虚空之中，四周是一片漆黑但是却不可思议地不会让人感到恐惧。然后他从虚空缓缓落下，落到了一张漆黑的大床上。那大床比他幻想那些床都要华丽，漆黑如水如缎的床单与薄被，四周还堆满了柔软的枕头。

然而更吸引他的并不是那舒服的床被，而是全裸半躺在床上的那个人。那倚靠著巨大枕头坐在那里等他的人是哈迪斯，年长者的身躯一如他之前所猜想的一般。隐藏在长袍底下的身躯并不会过于瘦弱，反而健壮有著漂亮的肌肉。然而那与他曾经看过的那些码头工人，或者是那些贵族们的保镖不大一样。哈迪斯身上的肌肉充满力量与美，并不会太过庞大也不会因为过度劳动而显得有些畸形。

哈迪斯就像是一尊雕像一样，那些他曾经打工时候看过的美丽艺术品，又或者是在东馆书本里面看到的那些关于艺术的书籍。交叉的双腿之间隐隐约约可以看见那庞大的性器，光是看就让光有些不知道该怎么办才好。他觉得这么看著对方不礼貌，但是却又忍不住把目光放到哈迪斯身上。

他这样的反应似乎逗乐了哈迪斯，对方招了招手呼唤他过去。原本打定主意要保持距离的光有些傻呼呼地就这么靠了过去。而直到在年长者身边躺了下来，他才意识到自己其实并没有任何衣物遮蔽自己的身躯。在意识到这个的瞬间，光有些害羞想要找被子遮住自己相对瘦小而营养不良的身躯。他想要从旁边抓住被子来遮盖自己，然而他这样的小心思很快就被看穿。年长者倒也没有阻止他想要找东西遮盖自己身体的动作，只是直接地开始上手抚摸这年轻的身躯。

哈迪斯的手有些冰凉，落在光的身上让他有些不习惯。然而那冰凉之中也带著热意，每一个被哈迪斯碰触过的不为彷佛有火焰燃烧，烧得光不知所措。他从来没有体会过这样的感觉，身体逐渐在对方的抚摸下放松，开始全然地接受这样的快感。他的乳首被年长者轻轻拨弄，从原本平坦弄得突起而又坚硬起来。光的性器早在这样的抚摸下起了反应，浅色的阴茎在没有人处碰下翘起，小孔里面还冒著晶亮的液体。

光有点紧张，他不是很清楚这是怎么回事。他们的院长妈妈信奉教会式的教育方式，对任何性相关的东西只告诉他们要远离却也没说其他。院长妈妈曾经严肃很认真地让他们远离那些爱说污言秽语的码头工人，警告他们不论是男孩女孩，如果有些人提出要用面包或者一点钱来带他们去某个阴暗角落，那么不要理会对方直接拔腿就跑就好。

她告诉他们那并不是什么体面的事情。尽管孤儿院的孤儿其实能生存下去就已经不错，但是院长妈妈似乎坚决地认为这些孩子未来必定要有个好的生活，与那些自甘堕落出卖自己身躯的男人女人不一样。她也严格禁止他们去接触那些会留著口水说有很好的东西让他们上天堂的那些人，说只要你沾了一点他们的东西，那么你们的下场就比下水沟里的老鼠还不如。

在这个孤儿院里的孩子们都爱著院长妈妈，虽然她有时候很严格，但是他们能体会出她是对自己好。就不要说其他，至少在外面与人交流后他们大概明白外面一些孩子即使是有父母在，也不见得过得比他们好。真正让他们理解并完全遵从院长妈妈话语的是某个孩子目击到的画面，她也不说自己看到了什么，只是那天回来就发起高烧每晚做著恶梦。

等她好了一些以后她只是说让他们听院长妈妈的话语，除此之外的东西她不肯多说。在那之后，光也曾经拯救过某个衣服被撕烂的女人，那些男人粗鲁地笑著要让他这个孩子一起快活，却是被他以哈迪斯教导他的那些方法给打倒了。

因此，光知道人会有性欲这样的东西，但是他对那些东西的印象并不好。然而那些不快与厌恶在哈迪斯碰触自己的时候并没有出现，年长幽灵的手在他身上游移只是让他快乐。他在年长者的抚摸下舒展自己的身躯，仰起头来与对方接吻。不知不觉他已经整个人窝在年长的怀中，屁股被对方的性器顶著，而那纤长也弹过钢琴给他听的手正上下套弄著那稚嫩的性器。

光的呼吸开始混乱喘息，他没有可以躲的地方，只能窝在哈迪斯的怀中任他把玩自己的阴茎。释放的时候光眼前一片空白，身体弓了起来就像是海报上的芭蕾舞者。他躺在年长者的怀中喘息，任由对方把自己分泌出来的那些液体擦在他的身上，而他乖乖抱著对方低下来的脑袋交换一个缠绵的吻。

再然后，醒来的光尴尬地下床，偷偷摸摸地拿著薄得不行的被子走到水池边。水龙头里面流出来的水清澈又冰冷，刺激的他原本还有些因为情欲而没有退去的红晕彻底消退。

他突然不知道自己该怎么面对哈迪斯了。

**

「你看起来心情很不好。」  
希斯拉德看著自己的老朋友如此说著。哈迪斯的不满几乎已经成为实质的东西来影响这个空间，那漆黑的以太在冥王的身边聚集好像下一刻要有什么从此诞生一般。然而哈迪斯挥了挥手打散那些因为他不快而聚集的以太，没有让那些什么东西从阴暗里面诞生。

「为什么不去看看呢？」希斯拉德是这里唯一语气愉快的存在。那些远古的遗留物早在冥王心情转坏的那刻起就快速从这里逃离。他们不敢直面冥王的怒火，尽管哈迪斯本人其实也不会迁怒于他们。但那是生存并残存于此的生物的智慧，他们缩在角落等待，等待那个人类的到来。只要他来了，想必冥王就不会生气了。

「希斯拉德，我没有什么心情不好。」  
「是吗？」

面对老友的狡辩，幽灵只是淡淡地笑了。他才不会相信哈迪斯说什么没有心情不好，这相同的戏码曾经在很久以前多次上演。说来可能会让很多人觉得不可思议，不过这年长幽灵的心情其实不错。毕竟他曾经以为再也看不到那个活泼的友人以及如此鲜活的哈迪斯。他们这样的相处让希斯拉德彷佛回到了过去，那个他们都还活著的时光。

「去看看他吧，哈迪斯。」希斯拉德语气轻快又带著点恶作剧地说著。「毕竟如今的光也算是你一手带大的吧？这年记得孩子可能会碰上什么爱情的烦恼也不一定。作为年长者，你不觉得应该好好去看看吗？」  
「你很无聊吗？希斯拉德。」

哈迪斯并没有说自己要不要去看，反正过了一会儿希斯拉德在东馆里面晃了一圈回来，那位冥王大人就已经不在这里了。

**

哈迪斯行走在这孤儿院中。这里的走廊他曾经有上百年未曾来此，但是近年来却花了不少时间在这已经失去过去辉煌的西馆里。光很早就被他分派到一个单人的卧室里，尽管那名院长妈妈大概以为是自己的突发奇想。

他一进去就看见光卷在被子里面，面色潮红看著有些像是生病了。一想到这可能是生病，哈迪斯就连忙走了上去。他心中倒是有股后悔发散，作为幽灵太久的他已经忘记了现在的人类不比当年，脆弱得只要有一场小病就会让他失去性命。

尽管如果光在此处死了，那么他会直接回到哈迪斯的怀抱，冥界的大门可以打开迎来他们的冥后。然而哈迪斯很清楚光必定会觉得可惜，毕竟失去过去记忆的他只探索了这孤儿院附近的位置而不像曾经走遍千山万水。这是一种很矛盾的情感，他并不想要让光离开这个庄园，就像是曾经那样一去不回。但是他却也不希望光感到遗憾，在那样年轻的时候就过早地回归冥府的怀抱。

他匆匆地走到了光的身边，打算用魔法来治疗这个生病了也不说的少年。只是他走近了以后就意识到不是那么回事，那红晕并不是因为生病而是别的因素。少年迷蒙地张开眼睛，发现他站在那里也并没有他料想中被人发现的恐惧。

光只是在他面前掀开被子，露出了凌乱的睡衣以及裸露而出的躯体。少年还带著青涩的躯体对他展开，那浅色的阴茎已经勃起流出液体。

「摸摸我，哈迪斯。」

他听见光对他如此说著，对他张开了手。

**

摸摸我，哈迪斯。  
年长的幽灵一阵恍惚，彷佛回到了很久之前。

那是还充斥著各种神秘以及美好的年代。他们曾经携手一起去学校启蒙，曾经一起在学院的午后阳光下午睡。那是在他们十六岁之后的事情，一般说来男孩的发育要比女孩晚些，但也不会太晚。并不像一些当时流行的小说所描述的那样，哈迪斯并没有因为什么朦胧的春梦察觉自己的心意，又或者是在激素的刺激下做出什么事情来。他早早就明白自己喜欢光，是想要未来一直在一起的那种喜欢。然而那时候的光看著还是个孩子，除了上学之外就是到处乱跑，十六岁跟六岁没有什么差距。也因此那时候的哈迪斯并没有打算直接对他说出自己的心意，反正这家伙大概也什么都没弄明白。

他平静地给光讲解课程内容，替又惹出麻烦的光跟拉哈布雷亚说情。日子好像就会这样一直下去，希斯拉德曾经好奇地问过哈迪斯为什么不说，但是他却觉得这不必著急。他自认这是一种属于大人的从容，而不像是希斯拉德开玩笑地说什么--「原来你也会紧张。」之类的理由。

哈迪斯一直觉得他们之中肯定是他先和光挑明自己的心意，毕竟在感情方面灵敏从来不是光的强项。然而这次他猜错了。

那天哈迪斯一如既往地从学院回来，手上拿著自己的参考书也拿著光的那份东西。原本他们说好今天一整天都在图书馆里自习，然而哈迪斯并不意外自习到一半的时候光就坐不住地跑了出去。然而不意外归不意外，要说不气恼那也是不可能的。他一边思考著要怎么给光一个教训，一边用特殊的口令打开了房门。

然后他见到的就是身上只有一件简单的浴袍，满脸通红的光。在那瞬间，哈迪斯第一时间以为是有什么人发动了攻击，就像是一些喜欢恶作剧的幽灵会干的那些事。在意识到不可能有幽灵能够穿透自己设下的防护，他就挑起眉毛看著光，等对方说出一个答案。

「哈迪斯，摸摸我。」光的脸红得就像是苹果，他拉开了浴袍露出了刚刚清洗过还冒著热气的身躯，以及垂在双腿间的性器。哈迪斯必须承认，即使是在那些男孩子都会有的春梦里面，他也没想过这样的场景。光看他没有什么动静，原本通红的脸开始发白，拉起浴袍的手也慢慢放下。从哈迪斯对光的了解，他现在大概满脑子转著要怎么把现在这情况混过去。可能是用一个恶作剧为藉口，又或者说自己喝了酒所以醉了。---反正不管他打算用什么方法给自己开脱，哈迪斯都不打算放过他。

多年后哈迪斯回想起当时的情景，不免觉得自己那时候也很年轻。如果是后来的他，大概会慢慢欺负自己的恋人，然后让对方夹在快感与羞耻的哭泣之间高潮。然而那时的他只是走上去拥抱自己赤裸的恋人，直接用嘴唇封住努力想要找藉口的光。他们笨拙地接吻，没有任何技巧可言。一开始他们甚至还想学著书上曾经看过的那些方法，要用舌头扫过某些位置，中间不忘用嘴唇吸吮对方嘴唇。然而那样理论很快就被他们抛之脑后，出于情的动作要比那些文字描写热烈许多。

那稍稍带点冰凉的手摸上了光温热的身躯，直把对方弄得颤抖了一下。然而当哈迪斯想要撤退的时候，光也不知道哪里弄来的勇气让他抓住对方的手，往自己的身上压。

「摸摸我。」在唇舌交互间的这段话明显要比之前暧昧许多，他们之间牵连著银色的丝线，呼吸彼此交缠满满都是对方的气息。哈迪斯顺著光的要求抚摸那年轻的身躯，带著点热烈与急切地搓揉把玩那浑圆的屁股。而在把玩这屁股的过程里面哈迪斯听到了水声，黏腻的带著情欲色彩的水声。

他的手直接滑入了光的臀缝，有些意外地摸到了一手的润滑液。

「你自己先弄过了？」他一边轻轻咬著对方的耳朵，一边问著已经浑身发软的光。光微微的点头，点头幅度小得几乎让哈迪斯以为是自己的错觉。然而那并不是错觉，年轻人修长的手指很快就直接进入了一个指节。光抱著哈迪斯颤抖，乳首磨蹭著对方的大衣，翘起的阴茎也碰到了哈迪斯的衣服。

「你……你…不脱掉衣服吗？」光小声地问著。现在的他还没有未来那样的大胆，未来的光倒是被弄得不怎么在意弄脏哈迪斯的衣服，反正这人总爱这样弄他。但是现在的光还对弄脏了对方衣服感到不好意思，脑子已经有些走神地思考该怎么替哈迪斯清洗大衣。哈迪斯有些无奈地看了恋人一眼，不明白光怎么在这样的时候还会想著大衣的问题。

现在的哈迪斯也与未来不同，未来的他会故意穿戴整齐地玩弄浑身赤裸的伴侣。他会用那细棉制作的手套爱抚光的性器，故意用缝线的部分摩擦马眼的位置。他也会戴上乳胶手套去碰触光，就好像医生给他的病人做著再纯洁不过的检查。然而现在的他在光努力伸手帮他脱衣服的时候自己也有些急切，大衣与围巾落在地上，而光也被他推倒在了沙发上。两个年轻人抱在一起亲了一会儿，好像只要这样亲著亲著直到世界末日来临都无所谓。然而这样的亲吻并没有到世界末日，因为哈迪斯与光很快就不满足只是单纯的亲吻。

哈迪斯的嘴唇直接在光的身上游移，舔著还带著一点沐浴露味道的躯体。光很紧张也不好意思，却还是学著书上说的那样把自己的腿张开，裸露出底下自己已经清理润滑过的部位。看著那柔软的小口，被润滑液弄得晶亮也有些发红。回想起方才插入第一指节的温暖，哈迪斯很清楚如果自己全放进去会是怎么样的感受。他脱下了自己的裤子，彼此全裸以对。尽管光对那涨大的性器有些害怕，却也没有把阴茎缓缓插入他身躯的时候拒绝。

「唔…..唔……太大了……」在性器慢慢进入光身体的时候，少年有些难过地扭动身体。他并不打算拒绝哈迪斯，但是后穴被填满的感觉真的是太过古怪。哈迪斯看出了光的不太舒服，随即开始低头舔弄著光的乳首并套弄起对方的性器。在这样的触碰下光似乎又再次被挑起情欲，他轻轻抱著哈迪斯的头让对方舔弄自己的乳头，一边更努力地把腿给打开到一个极限。

哈迪斯彻底进去了，温暖的肉壁如同上好的天鹅绒。又软又紧又暖不说，这还是他喜欢的人的肉洞。他几乎可以说是没有什么抵抗力的就快速在恋人身体里面抽插起来，这过快的动作让光来不及反应，只是抱著自己的腿喊著让他慢一点。但是这怎么可能会慢呢？哈迪斯的性器快速在光体内动作，过快过猛的动作把光顶得很快只是抱著身上的人不停求饶。在这样的进出中哈迪斯也没忘套弄光的性器，尽管他的手法算是十分生疏，却也把恋人直接送到了顶端。

光的脑子彻底停止工作。他听著从他们连接处传来的水声，黏腻的水声把他的脑子搅糊，而底下传来不间断的快感更是让他无法思考。热意从他们连接的地方扩散，又麻又痒却也舒服得让人软了身子。他们的动作很激烈，光的背部不停在沙发上面摩擦。也幸好是这样柔软的沙发，不然光的身上大概要出现一些印子。

哈迪斯身上开始冒出汗水，一点点地滴落到恋人的身躯上。他看著光，一直以来阳光灿烂的光被他弄上了情欲的色彩。如同最清澈天空一样的眼睛里面盈满了泪水与无法散去的欲望。他抱著光把对方压在自己的身下，忍住了咬对方打上印记的冲动。他们在这样的抽送里面达到高潮，两个年轻而赤裸的身躯交缠，就好像是谁也无法把他们分开一般。

**

年长幽灵从自己的回忆中回神，而这也不过过去了几秒的时间。光看起来似乎还有点迷糊，并没有意识到这并不是又一个梦境，而是本人直接来到了他的面前。有些等不及的他直接抓起哈迪斯的手按在自己身上，颇有过去的一点影子。然而这回他碰上的并不是同样也对性爱不怎么了解的哈迪斯，而是已经有了丰富经验的幽灵。

面对与过去相似的场景，幽灵慢慢地躺到了光的床上，把这一辈子因为营养不良而显得瘦小许多的身躯搂在自己怀中。他的手落在了少年单薄的睡衣上，先是隔著睡衣摸了一阵，才慢慢地在对方催促下摸上因为有些冷而立起来的乳首。他的手指在那乳首上面打转，一会儿用手指尖去碰触玩弄那个小小的乳孔，一会儿用几根手指一起搓揉柔捏那个硬起来的部位。光被弄得浑身发软又发热，年轻人隐约觉得事情不太对，却又说不出来这是为什么。

在哈迪斯所在的领域，他刻意把寒冷的空气驱逐出了这个房间。然而正是这样温暖的温度让光觉得自己深陷梦境之中，毕竟在这窗外飘雪的日子里，怎么可能会如此温暖呢？想到了这里光把那一点犹豫与不安抛弃，他伸手去拉扯著哈迪斯身上的黑袍，把自己往对方怀中送，贴得更紧了一些。  
因为是梦境，他甚至没打算压抑自己的喘息与呻吟，一边呼喊对方的名字一边开始想要自己伸手去套弄自己的性器。然而他套弄了没几下，他所爱慕的幽灵似乎又有了别的打算。在光的面前出现了另外一个哈迪斯，与正抱著他的那个一模一样。他觉得有些新奇，因为是梦境的缘故也不存在害怕。

然后他看著另一个哈迪斯趴在了他的身下，将他的裤子给彻底拉下来，随后把那翘起的性器含入口中。

**


End file.
